Core Summary: Administrative and Training Core A Facility has four major aims: 1. To provide a centralized administrative facility for the entire Center grant. 2. To provide scientific leadership to the entire Research Center. 3. To provide biostatistical and data management support to all projects and investigators participating in the Center grant. 4. To facilitate and coordinate the training of new investigators in Parkinson's disease and Parkinson's syndromes. The Administrative and Training Core will be a shared resource of the Parkinson's Disease Research Center and will play a central role in our investigations in the pathogenesis of Parkinson's Disease.